


Duck's Coma

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bondage, Crossdressing, F/F, Gender transformation, Genderbending, Groping, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Large Breasts, Man babies, Mommy Issues, Pantyhose, Rope Bondage, Suicide, Taunting, Verbal Humiliation, crotch grabbing, duck acting like a mom, housewife, women in business suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck has once again killed himself, but with Satan busy for the moment, gets stuck somewhere else... follow Duck as he lives out a fantasy in this multi-chapter adventure.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes, but only slightly so the light doesn't burn them. I did it again, I killed myself...again and this is where I usually wake up and I'm in Hell, Satan usually gives me some shit and I'm back on Earth. Hell doesn't usually look like a 1950's bedroom and looking in the mirror I don't usually look like a woman, I mean I can turn into a woman, but not the woman I'm looking at right now. Somehow I've turned into a 50's bombshell version of my female-self, not complaining or anything, but my breasts aren't always this big. I get ready to start the day as I feel like I've always done; I put on my make-up, do my hair, throw on a dress, a cheap pair of pantyhose and heels.

I walk down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready even though no one is home. I'm a few minutes into the eggs when I hear a rather deep voice.

"Duck?"

I turn around and my heart jumps as I somehow have missed a grown man in a diaper standing in my kitchen. He was a hairy man, beard and all.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I ask as I turn off the stove.

"I'm your son, I always ask you uncomfortable and personal questions."

"Ok, well go ahead." I get back to making breakfast.

"Well, so you're a woman again?"

I don't take my eyes off the eggs. "Yeah so?"

"I've also noticed you've been on quite the man-hating tangent."

"Men irritate me sometimes, so what?"

"Well Duck it's just...I can't remember the last time you were a man."

The baby man starts to irritate me. "I'm a changer, I can change between male and female whenever I want. Why do you care if I'm a woman?"

"I just want to make sure you're not a woman because you're tired of men."

I turn off the stove once again and turn to the baby man, "What I change into is my business!"

"Just admit that you're defecting over to the women's side!"

"Sure, I turned myself into a woman to own the men!"

"Haha! You finally admitted it." The baby man said as he began to shrink, becoming smooth and hairless

"Dumbass, how I want to express myself is my business! I have nothing to prove to you, but know this; man or woman I'll always be a better person than you!"

The Baby man continues to shrink, "But bah..."

"Having trouble trying to talk I see. It's because you have nothing to say. All you like to do is cause drama by making people feel bad, but I know who I am and I'm fine with that. You on the other hand..."

"Wah wah..." The baby man finally shrinks down and age regresses into an infant.

"Aw poor baby has nothing to say?" I say as the poor little fucker tries to say words.

Now the poor little fucker is cry and...I feel kind of bad.

"Damn, come here, little guy." I pick him up in my arms. The little creep grabs a tiny handful of my tit.

"You get one you little weirdo." I pop the sucker into his high-chair and get back to breakfast. 

\---

The morning goes by in what feels like a flash, the late afternoon hits and I begin to drink.

"Fuck, maybe that stupid fucking baby was right, I'm tired of being a man..."

A loud thud startles me and I remain quiet, I hear another thud....and another. I rush over to window and see the neighborhood boys, Ken and Joe throwing eggs at my car. I rush out as fast I can on these heels.

"You boys, stop this instant!"

They turn to me, their laughter stops as they locks eyes on me.

"I'm very busy today and I don't have time for this nonsense! You boys are going to clean that car!"

The boys keep staring at me, I picked this dress for a reason, horny teenage boys will do anything I say in it. "You got it, Mrs. Duck."

"Good boys, and when you're done come inside for some lemonade."

I spend the rest of my afternoon watching "Rex Rockson Neurosurgeon-Archaeologist"

_"Well it was touch and go there for a second there Mary, but we saved that little girl. First we're finding braindead little girls in ancient caves, next thing you know we'll be finding Al Capone's secret underground tomb." Said Rex as he took off his gloves._

_Mary looks conflicted._

_"Mary what's wrong? You look conflicted!"_

_"Rex, I've been keeping a secret from you from you, I'm not who I say I am!"_

_"Tell me. Mary!"_

_"Your friend Tom didn't disappear in the pharaoh's Tomb...I am Tom! When I broke the sacred egg I cursed with this beautiful woman's body!_

_Rex slowly approaches Mary, grabs her and kisses her._

_"But Rex..."_

_"I don't care who you are, Mary. I"m in love with you and that's all that matters!"_

My phone rings, it's Barbara. "Hey Barb."

"Duck! Did you see Rex Rockson?"

"I did."

"I can't believe that Tom was actually Mary this whole time! I should have followed the clues!"

"Yeah it was crazy. Anyways, I have go now. My husband will be home and I haven't started Dinner yet."

"Have a good night, Duck!"

\---

I go to the kitchen to start dinner, but I don't know what to make...I stare at this egg I left sitting in a pan since breakfast....Shrimp-fried rice with egg? For fucks sake, who has eggs for dinner! I hear the front door open, "Babe, I'm home."

My husband, actually a woman in a sharp business suit and a short haircut. She does a pretty good job of blending in, not a very tall man, but she makes it work. She walks into the kitchen and sees me contemplating by the stove. I pick up the egg to stare to put it away, but now I can't take my eyes off of it.

"Oh Fuck, you put on my favorite dress, babe." she says.

I hear her, but I don't acknowledge her, next thing I knew she has her hands up my dress and grabs my crotch. I'm not prepared and I end up dropping the egg on the ground.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry...I can I clean that up."

"No, I have it." I tell her getting the cloth out of the sink.

"You seem off, Duck. Are you ok?" she asks.

"It's fine, Jen. I've just had this strange feeling is all, like none of this is even real."

"You feeling ok, babe?" 

"Kinda....oh right Dinner!"

I get up to start dinner again, but Jen comes over to stop me.

"Honey relax, I got dinner with the guys. You deserve a night-off, for tonight you are my queen and I am a lowly servant." Jen says as she bends the knee.

"Servant, huh?" I smile as a bunch of ideas come to me at once.


	2. Dad Duck

_I wake up once again hopefully for good_

Once again I'm in the same house, I'm waking up in the same bed....it looks like I'm in male form again....

I get out of of the shower and look for my clothes, but all my dresses have been replaced by sweater vests and pants.

"Looks like it's still the 50's."

I go down stairs to make myself breakfast. "Somehow this is less fun."

"Yo Duck, I see you're back and rocking the more superior form!"

Oh yeah, that weird baby is still here...

"So Duck, much better being able to pee standing up."

"You're such a weird baby, so obsessed with genitals..."

"I just don't know why a man such as yourself would even want to be a weak, pathetic woman?"

I leave the kitchen to get away from this piece of shit, yeah he's a baby and all, but fuck that kid. I'm very irritated and need to take my mind of it, maybe I look at what's in the paper.

_Huh, a story about the changers_

The Changer Revolution by Carl Higgs:

I'm sure you've seen the stories, one day he's Jim Hudson all american man next he's become a beautiful blonde bombshell girlie that all the G.I.s can't stop drooling over. What about Mary Smith, upbeat homemaker and in the next minute she's using her powerful arms to fix your engine and coaching pee-wee football or even....regular football! 

I'm talking about changers, men and women who can change their sex at will. Most are baffled and doctors believe this to be the next stage of human evolution. I've dug deep and went places no human should ever go to, but I believe that this has to do with the Russians. That's right, I believe the Russians have tainted our drinking water. Now I can't confirm any of this as true, but I'm closing in on a story where Russians have have developed a new formula that changes our sex. It all makes sense when you think about, by turning our men into woman our boys (or girls) won't have the strength to stop the Russians from using their brute force to take over America. The women who become men, I hear you asking about well they are hardwired for housework and taking care of kids, they can't can't be taught to defend our country. 

Yes folks, it looks like we're in for some dark times ahead.

_What a jerk._

I crumple the paper up and stuff it into the trash can. I can't believe the type of stories they'll just post in the paper. I hear thumping from the outside, those damn boys must be egging my car again. 

I step out into the driveway, Ken and Joe don't even see me standing here.

"Boys!" I yell, this time my voice startles them good. Ken and Joe fall into line in front of me. When I was a woman I needed my tits almost hanging out to get them to stop.

"If I recall correctly boys, my wife was out here yesterday telling you to stop."

"But sir-"

"Don't 'but sir' me!"

I can see the terror in their eyes, they definitely fear this form more.

"Am I to believe that you don't respect my wife?"

This time they don't even speak, they just shake their heads. 

"So do me a favor next time, when my wife tells you do something, do it! Now get lost."

Ken and Joe run off, I go back into the house, but see my neighbor over by the fence. My as well see what his deal is.

"Hey Duck, mighty fine job chewing those delinquents out."

"Thanks Tom!" 

Never seen this man in my life, but I somehow knew his name.

"Oh Duck, I don't mean to spy on you, but I saw that one fellow visiting your wife while you're not home again."

Fellow? Oh I wonder if he's talking about my "husband". 

"Oh don't worry about him, just a friend from my college days, no need to worry too much about him.

\--

Five o'clock rolls around and my "husband" is home.

"Hey babe...whoa."

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's just that you've been a woman for so long I forgot. It's fine Lady Duck can have the night off.

"Maybe Lady Duck wants to come out, but she needs a little help....if you know what I mean..."

My husband knows whats going on and both of us head to the bedroom, she takes off my sweater vest and ties my hands to the bed post. We spend most of the night just chatting.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you transform."

"I usually do it in my sleep, it's actually quite painful."

"You can transform in your sleep?"

"Yeah, I figured it out one night, I just dream about it and by morning I'm fully transformed. My transformations are always painful no matter what I'm turning into."

"Well, if that's the case then you don't have to transform for me."

"No, I really want to I think it'll be hot."

I begin my transformation, my chest slowly starts to expand as my mid-section starts to transform. This is normally painful, but right now it feels good...really good. My husband unbuttons my shirt as she notices my chest is outgrowing my shirt.

"Oh wow..."

"Yeah the transformations are very slow."

Next she takes my pants off and watches as my penis recedes back into my crotch.

"Whoa, it's so cool watching you make your own vagina."

My...transforming my crotch isn't suppose to feel this good. 

"Uhhh....Uhhhhhh....." 

"Duck are you ok? You better not be having all the fun without me."

Next my face transforms and my hair grows longer. My transformation is complete and I'm feeling...really good.

"So...what did you think?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"I think the hottest thing about that was listening to your voice become more and more feminine."

"So, you got me here all tied up so what now?"

My husband doesn't say a word, but starts by getting more rope out, she ties my ankles together.

"I just got a great idea while watching you lie there looking all helpless."


End file.
